Mechanical seed planting devices are used to plant seeds accurately in furrows formed in a field. Planting devices are often pulled by a tractor and include multiple planting units. Each planting unit may hold seeds and may include a device to create a furrow in the ground as the tractor moves forward, and a device for closing the furrow around the seeds.
The seed placement in the furrow can affect the growth and characteristics of the plant. Often times as the seed drops from the planter into the furrow, via the seed tube, the seed may bounce. This bouncing may impact the direction and location of the seed distribution within the furrow. Additionally, as the seed may be traveling quickly through the seed tube, the seed may even bounce off of the ground at the bottom of the furrow, altering its location. The bouncing down the seed tube, or off the ground, may place the seeds on the side of the furrow or even outside the furrow. After the seed is placed within the furrow the furrow may be closed by the furrow closers. If the seeds are placed improperly (e.g., on the side of the furrow or outside the furrow completely), the seeds may not be adequately covered by soil.
Also, as seeds are deposited within the furrows even if they do not bounce out of place, they may still not be deposited at the correct depth. Often times there may be residual soil that may cause air pockets underneath the seed. Therefore, it may be desired to push or press the seed into place to better ensure that the planting depth may be accurate.
The plant depth and location affects the growth aspects of the plants. For example, improper seed placement may result in uneven plant emergence, poor strands, increase in weed population, uneven plant maturity, longer insect lift, higher susceptibility to chemical damage and lower yields.